弥天
by Kristahitti
Summary: 他对他的刀许下了一个弥天大谎。


abo设定，A=乾元，B=中庸，O=坤泽，切A光O

绘卷一"密谋"衍生，含私设，涉及恶劣人品描写，含足jiao、指jian描写，请确认能接受再继续

仿佛生而为杀戮，无论人鬼皆能斩杀，刀下亡魂以恶鬼居多，持这一把刀的武士，被世人称为鬼切。

鬼切既是刀名也是人名。时日长了，便没人在意武士真正的名号，只道那青年武士名义上属源氏，实际只遵从家主一人的命令。

家主令他斩妖除魔，他便听命，家主无令，他便伫立一旁，仿佛一座沉默的雕像。

然而哪有那么好看的雕像呢？总有女眷同他搭话，武士不为所动，不问不答，眼神空旷坦然，宛如两汪无波的河流，枉费一张端秀面貌。

河流只在一人身影出现时流动。

鬼切在屏风后等了许久，久到耐心几乎磨尽，屏风终于展开，一道洁白衣摆落在眼前，他低下头，现出顺服的姿态。

屏风于他而言如同无物，常人的谈论声、肢体摩擦声在他耳中都似重石落地，即使非有意偷听也把另一边的声响听了个七八。源赖光命他不去在意，他便不去在意也不去理解，源赖光告诫他斩妖杀鬼，其余诸事不问，他便认真听进他的话，努力做到。

他一向做得优秀，唯独做不到忽视源赖光的话。时刻跟随在源赖光身侧，鬼切仅凭气息便可判断对方心情的好坏。此刻他所感受到的源赖光堪称不耐，唯有他面前的屏风撤下时才有了一丝松动，他几乎反射性地想要抬头，霎时一道冷厉视线钉在背后，令他更深地跪服下去。

他的主人不需要他抬头，现在，他的主人需要他服从。

鬼切于是深深地低头。

不需抬头他便知道源赖光极为满意他的举动，源氏族内长老们认得他的佩刀，也认得他的名号，这样一个凶狠无比的刀灵都匍匐在面前，其间手段种种，绝非易事。

源赖光借他堵住了各方异议，事议毕，厅中无人，脸上笑容才撤去，换上一副傲慢神色："起来，你还想跪多久？"

"但您命我..."

"再令我重复一遍，你今日便在内院跪上整晚罢。"

话中溢满厌烦之意，鬼切不明源赖光为何突然转变态度，仍跪服着，只将头抬起，面露困惑。赖光却笑出来，着指套的左手脱出雪白袖口探向他。

"若有不当，请主人责罚..."

请罪的话搁在喉中，源赖光未用术法，两根冰凉手指轻松勾住鬼切下颚，将他一张脸抬起，居高临下打量他，主仆二人维持这姿态半晌，赖光先带笑松开了手。

"今后除我之外，你无需跪服于任何人面前——鬼切，你记住，你是源氏一族无上的兵器，该有重宝的骄傲。"

"是，我只会跪服在您面前，成为助您无往不利的利刃。"

这一句发自肺腑而又恭谨的话完，武士顿了一下，踌躇着抬头："主人..."话音未落，一股夹着白槿香的肃杀之气如惊涛怒浪般蔓延开来，直扑源赖光面门而去。

虽有准备如赖光，诧一被这猛烈气息迎头扑了满面，也不由顿在了原地，扶住桌沿的手用力，直将边缘捏出裂痕。

"..."

"...属、属下非有意...！"

鬼切心中慌乱，迄今为止经历过的所有战场都比不上此刻，他本是凶刃，从不刻意压抑杀意，方才奉源赖光之命收敛气息等在屏风后已费了不少精力，如今敬仰之人距离如此之近，心弦微动，哪再能维持镇定模样？

他知晓源赖光不喜与人亲近，鲜少信任他人，唯独对兵刃化形的刀灵另有一套标准，鬼切被他当作近侍带在身边，几乎时刻与他形影不离，久而久之胸中便生出侥幸，加上现下厅中唯主仆二人，鬼切犹豫片刻，终是按捺不住膝行向前。

"请主人..."

他的主人自上而下看他，面上笑意渐失，几乎就要变成一副厌烦神情，刀灵视若罔闻，不屈不挠靠近，直到冰凉额头贴上人类冗长衣摆，才舒快吐出一口浊气。

"主人..."

阴阳师不语，只伸手，以抚摸钟爱刀具的意味摩挲下属的头顶，养尊处优的手即使常年握刀也不显粗糙，鬼切发出堪称迷糊的舒叹，不自觉蹭着阴阳师的袖摆，额上染血绷带将本来雪白的衣袖染了几道红，源赖光似笑非笑看他动作："今晨才换的朝服，午后还要去校场，你是打算早早就报废了我这一件？"

"主人明明就不在意他人的眼光..."刀灵呢喃着，在阴阳师的放任下抓住后者的手，将脸颊深深埋进去嗅闻熟悉的冷香，赖光向来对他这副乖顺的模样十分受用，便任他蹭着手掌，另一手轻抚刀灵漆黑的发顶，眼帘低垂，将眼中不耐掩去，轻笑出声："忍不住了？"

"请主人…"刀灵捧着他的手，软红舌尖划过掌间纹路，喉音哑了一度，似压抑到了极限，唇齿越发大胆起来，顺着掌心细细舔吻到了手腕，仅因赖光未发话，才不敢越雷池。

养了这样一只怪物，总会生出些错觉，而错觉会致命，源赖光惜命，便不会有错觉。

无论前身再如何…噬人的鬼怪终究是鬼怪。

鬼切自醒来第一眼，眼里便有源赖光，高傲冷酷，天生如冰霜般透彻锋利，鬼切渴望这气息如同兵刃渴望血光，更同天下所有乾元渴望坤泽一般痴迷。源赖光教他习武教他几乎一切，唯独不教他待人处事，就连世间人与妖皆有分别一事都是他于偶然中得知，在此前鬼切一度以为自己是走火入魔了，以至每在源赖光身边都无法冷静，更不自知地试图用自身气息将主人裹成一个只有自己能窥探的茧。源赖光第一次察觉鬼切异样时皱眉喊了他一句，哪知后者愣了一下，下一瞬便扑了过来，唇齿尖利活似猛兽，失控般咬上来。

那一次以源赖光瞬发术法将他从身上掀了下去告终，此后鬼切被告知了乾坤之间有别——乾元为尊，中庸为凡，坤泽为附庸，常理如此，理应如此。可惜源赖光不按常理出牌，并不处罚他，只将他锁在屋里关了几日，鬼切心中郁闷，一方面为无法出力，一方面为自省。主人既不在乎乾坤之分，他又何能在意？

待他稍稍学会自控，源赖光将他放出来，问他所思如何，鬼切迟疑半晌，说出自身想法。

"属下失控袭击主人，理应受惩，只是..."

换了他人，大概之后是推脱罪责一类的话，源赖光面上冷笑不变，耐心问："只是什么？"

鬼切抬头，飞快看了他一眼，又低下头，声音因过度压抑有些低哑，毫无平日的清亮，一字一句却说得极清楚：

"属下觉得...主人的味道...十分好闻。"

阴阳师罕见地怔住了。

说来也巧，主仆二人分为乾坤，鬼切为刀灵所化，自身肃杀气息中却无故带了丝山野之气，源赖光身为只手遮天的源氏少主，虽为坤泽，气息却森冷如霜，与一般坤泽截然不同，无人知晓他的真实体质，又因鬼切几乎寸步不离身旁，两者气息几乎融为一体，故鲜有人窥探出真相。

自傲如源赖光，一心只在振兴家族之上，生为坤泽不过一道微不足道的插曲，乖顺如鬼切既对他的气息有如此反应，源赖光惊讶之余又心生庆幸，不用几日便找到了完美的解决方案——不再需每隔几日便用术法遮蔽自身气息，也不需同看不上眼的乾元凑合时日，他只需与鬼切离得近些，混杂了妖怪血肉的刀灵便会竖起浑身的硬刺，像只对他露出柔软肚腹的刺猬般将他圈在自己的保护范围内。这份忠诚令人欣赏，因此他也不吝于给予一些奖赏。

如他所料鬼切对金银不感兴趣，自身更是一把无往不利的刀刃，将兵器作为奖励也不现实，源赖光难得冥思苦想几日，带着清心寡欲的下属去了都内有名的花街。哪知妆容艳丽的女子们刚靠上来，鬼切便抽出刀挡在了他身前，险些光天化日下砍了人去，亏得源赖光及时喝止，否则又要生是非。回到府邸，源赖光沉下脸询问，鬼切支吾以答，半天说不出一句话，待源赖光走过身旁，头更低了低，咬唇道："属下并非有意令主人难堪…"

态度做得倒是十足诚恳，源赖光胸中烦闷，欲甩手离去，本跪着的鬼切抬头，就势抓住他的手，仿若珍宝似的捧在了胸口。

"你！放肆！"

善用手被制，源赖光眼中冷光闪过，随即右手抽出腰间长刀，刀背翻转，重击刀灵背部，刀化成的青年一声不吭，身躯稳如磐石，仿佛背上的击打轻若无物。

一下，又一下。

一连打了十几下，刀背隐有碎裂迹象，阴阳师毫不犹豫丢开，拔出另一把配刀，翻转刀刃抵在下属颈间，冷声道："今日若斩了你，可有怨言？"

刀化成的青年复低下头，沉声答："属下愿接受一切惩罚，只要是您的命令，属下在所不惜。"

"笑话，"赖光冷笑，手上施力，他这一把随身配刀素有削筋断骨之说，与传家宝刀鬼切相比毫不逊色，刀口在刀灵空无防备的喉间割出一道血痕，"斩鬼之刃竟险些斩了人，你妄为时可想过后果？"

"属下只是做了分内之事，"颈间刺痛，鬼切不以为然，金瞳未眨一下，只认真看源赖光，"护您周全是我的责任。"

"区区女子，能奈几何？"源赖光并不信他，眼中冷光更甚，"你今日所为耗费的善后人力换作退治都能平了一座山头的妖魔，你可悔过？"

往日百依百顺的刀灵一顿，低声道："属下不悔。"

"理由。"

本言语坦然的黑发刀灵突然踌躇了起来，在源赖光耐心全失前才小声吐出一句话："那些人意图对您...不轨。"

"...？？？"

源赖光险些失笑，这才想到非人之物不通人事，大抵是将上前揽客的娼女们当做了敌人，这一想便没了理由处罚，于是轻哼一声掩饰失态，顺势给油盐不进的属下解释起来，刀灵听完，一双金眸瞪大，似懂非懂，神情甚是困惑。

"以后若是有同样对您意图不轨的人，属下也需放任？！"

"...并不，但——"

"您当真——？！请您若身处危险，属下怎能坐视——"

"并非此意..."饶是学识丰富如源赖光，一时也不知如何给不通风月的下属解释此"不轨"与彼"不轨"的区别。

"请恕属下无礼，那些人类女子身上佩有利器，不仅意图谋害您，而且——"

"且什么？"

刀灵猛地握紧了阴阳师的手。

"属下能听见利器的心声，那些人类...他们...对您心怀不轨，实在是大不敬。"

"..."

源赖光不语，他便继续说下去，越说，便越气愤，连带腰间的本体长刀也发出赞同的刀鸣。

"他们想要...竟想要..."

"竟妄想折辱于您..."

不甘与愤怒化作异样的热度蔓延全身，待回过神，鬼切发现自己竟已起身，姿态强硬地逼近了主人身前，只差几寸额头便能撞上，源赖光冷眼看他，视线扫过他逾矩的手，却在一处停住，神情不由一顿。

"竟妄想触碰主人...属下决不允许此事发生..."

黑发刀灵闭着眼，郑重吻在他手背上，距离之近，胯间不正常的高热透过布料忠实地传递过来，源赖光一时惊怔，忘了呵斥，只一瞬疏忽，那耸立之物便带着股不正常的高热轻轻贴上了他的腿间。

"速战速决罢。"

面上笑意瞬收，源赖光后退一步，先动手解开了衣领。

"还有事情要做，别太过。"

他行动力极高，几乎说话的同时便解下月白镶金的外衫、雕着龙胆花纹的甲胄，解到一半才想起往日服侍的侍女被早早遣走，厅外又设了结界，莫说侍从，也没有几个活物能闯进来，自然没人来收拾衣物。唯二的活物鬼切一眨不眨盯着他，似疑惑又似观察，源赖光不躲闪他目光，继续解衣，心中冷笑。

厚重层叠的衣物委地，剩一件内衫，阴阳师停了动作，朝半跪的刀灵伸出手："站起来。"鬼切依言起身，却不敢直视源赖光，眼神躲闪："主人..."源赖光拿手将他的头强硬地转回来，他便又不敢动了。

源赖光直接了当问他："你想做的吧。"

他不给选择而直接抛出陈述，除了性格使然还有部分可算得上恶劣的考量。他亲眼见过鬼切因他的气息动摇过无数次，有时只要他皱眉，鬼切也会肉眼可见地烦躁起来，当他因想到了什么算计而面露轻笑时，鬼切又会随之平静下来，目光雀跃地转向他，等待他给出命令，次数多了，赖光便看出其中端倪。

精明如源赖光从不放过任何机会，在以血铸就的契约之上再加一条保险何乐不为？

有所求便有所得，世间常理如此。

最开始不过几个眼神、几句赞赏，刀灵的欲求比之凡人更甚，从被抚摸头顶到不满足于轻微的触碰鬼切只用了短短几周，他虽寡言，行动却十足直接，尤其在完美完成命令后更显主动，源赖光放任了几回，刀灵便愈演愈烈，更大胆到四下无人时将他从后怀住，半刻也难松手，若忽略胯下同时抵着源赖光后腰的热硬之物，倒真像主仆情深了。

即使如此鬼切的举动也还是单纯的，在他的认知里，主人允许他的作为，但不带代表可以放肆，源赖光不明示，他讨要亲昵的上限也止于简单的肢体接触，哪怕他人类躯体的一部分在碰触主人时总会反应热烈也死守着雷池不越一步。若非赖光有意放任，也许直到生了锈蒙了灰，他都不会理解何为欲、何为念——源赖光懂得这些，可他不屑于被它们掌控，对一手培养的鬼切更以同样标准严格对待，只不过他更懂收放有度、赏罚分明，鬼切不能被凡人的欲念所影响，那便由身为创造者的他来给予、来控制。

所以他说，鬼切，做你想做的，这是来自我——你的主人的许可。

一旦他松了口，鬼切的犹豫不定便烟消云散了，取而代之的鬼切坦诚遵守命令，急迫而小心地将赖光压到地榻上，几乎是扑撞着过去，化出的人类躯体看似纤弱却有着矫健肌肉，这一撞可谓冲击力十足，赖光面不改色，顺势瘫倒进鬼切臂弯，单手抓着下属后脑发束警告似的拽了一下："你是饿狠了的狼吗？。"说话时神态仍云淡风轻，好似并未不着寸缕倒在下属怀间，而是正襟危坐着。鬼切勉强把半张脸从面前洁白的胸膛上移开，闷声道："主人说我是，我便是。"

只说完这一句他就又把鼻尖埋进了阴阳师光裸的胸上，像只垂头寻找果实的幼鹿，将那两处微小的凸起含进口中，本能且笨拙地用并不灵巧的舌吮着，仿佛吻一座常年冰封的雪山，而雪山并未因他融化，只露了些许不稳的喘息，他眼角悄悄观察源赖光反应，见高高在上的主人未有喝止，反面色飞红紧抿薄唇，不似难受，倒似守着一点矜持，便大胆起来，更拿掌心包覆另一处微红的乳尖，五指围拢着轻轻捏揉，试图揉出小小的弧度。

觉出怪异的源赖光将他揪起："你从哪学来的？"

此前赖光允许他触碰以来，鬼切未见过赖光厚重衣饰下的身躯，只偶尔见过他寝前只着单衣的身形，如同被剥开贝壳的蚌，清瘦修长，只能匆匆瞥见一眼。赖光在布满层层结界的内室入睡，他膝上横放长刀端坐在室外，夜以继日地守，无人知道他端整做派下渴望劈开那层层隔阂的疯狂，如今得了许可，他决意抓住机会。

黑发刀灵停下动作，不解回问："主人讨厌我这样做？"他化形面貌可谓年少旖丽，此刻面露疑惑更显纯真透彻，源赖光并不吃他这一套，用力一拉漆黑发尾，冷冷斥道："答非所问，你下去罢。"说完作势起身，鬼切被揪得偏头，一声痛呼也不出，急急道："请主人饶恕！"

往日不用赖光喝斥，他自己便会默默退开，可更不愿失去压抑许久才得来的与主人亲近的机会，于是落到源赖光眼里，便是忠心耿耿的下属脱口而出一句请罪，瞪大的双眸中满是惶恐，唇却仍含着他胸口乳珠、手里还捏着另一处不放的痴缠模样了。

"……"

赖光难得犹豫了一下，若就此认为鬼切是傻的，大概把他自己也嘲了进去。

鬼切却不懂他内心千回百转，只顾慌乱解释，赖光皱眉听他说了许多，勉强总结出真意。

…祸首却还是源赖光自己，前些日子的花街一行，被他勒令跟随的刀灵没学到风雅之事，却目睹了恩客游女间的调笑，赖光未告诉他出行缘由，鬼切便认为这是需要铭记之事了——以至将相同的手腕用在了源赖光身上，处事冷静如赖光也觉好笑："你学得倒是快，可惜错而不自知。"

鬼切虽仍是不懂，却还是被前半句赞赏砸晕了头，阴阳师草草拍开他的手："继续罢。"

"是，主人。"

哪怕得了准许，鬼切也无法妄为。

杀了恶鬼、斩了恶人，便有奖赏，源赖光给他定下规则，本意在赏罚间寻一个平衡，也加一条控制的手腕，只是鬼切不仅照做了，往往还做得完美至极，并不知一心仰慕的主人经常暗里挑剔着他，也偶有后悔定下这规矩的时刻。

只是赖光着实挑不出鬼切的错来。

他靠着刀灵的忠诚达成目的，而挑不出错便意味着在某些时日里，在他可忍受（允许）的范围内，鬼切可以对他做任何事。他命鬼切摒心静气等在屏风后，鬼切做到了，这之后他必须给予与之相符的褒奖，哪怕鬼切并不会违抗命令做出越界之事，心思深沉如赖光也不侥幸以待。乾坤之别因着牢固的血之契约少有体现，偶有几次，鬼切也仅在赖光允许下在他后颈留下轻微咬痕，余下时间更被勒令避开，源赖光对此安排甚为满意，每每撞上乾元失落之态，也只当无视。

状况似乎仍在他掌握之中，鬼切见他面色不快，眼中挣扎几回，不得不收回在他胸上作乱的手，继而伏低半身，赖光目光转冷，抓住那只向下探的手："别得寸进尺。"

"可是您未..."

"多一句费话，便算你自弃。"

刀灵于是不再说话，专心动作。赖光不准他用手，他便换成鼻与唇舌，很快嗅闻变成了舔舐，从胸口到腰间，用着恰好的、不会留印的力度，酥痒又黏人，纵使源赖光一直闭着眼，这时也觉出热度惊人，恍惚雪山被凌空劈成两半，一半溅上了刀尖的血，被温热的血融了些，露出内里更坚固的芯。

"你...总做多余的...嗯..."他低哼出声，鬼切正埋在他颈项间，闻声一震，齿间失了力道，在颈边留下一圈印痕，赖光照旧拽他发尾，这次却暗示性十足地捏那通红耳尖。"下嘴也要看人，"源氏只手遮天的家主半眯起细长眼角，"我倒忘了，你本就不是人，自然不懂得看人脸色。"刀灵顿了一顿，在源赖光眼下现出几分无措，将那圈印子舔了又舔。微弱地反驳："主人明明不讨厌这样。"

他说得坦然，令赖光哑然失笑了一下，"哦？你从哪里看出？""从——"刀灵顺从开口，赖光却又不想听答案了，捂住他嘴道，"罢了，算我多问。"鬼切真沉默了，他又皱起眉，边拿手指绕着下属的黑发边思考似的自语，"你这脾性，若对着寻常女子，还不把人吓跑出几里地…"

"……"鬼切觉得，主人有时不仅率性而为，也不多懂人心，他也只敢在心里这样想。他本身非人，源赖光自是比他更通人心，却唯独不懂他的心…不，一柄刀怎会有心呢？他不过是源赖光的刀，只需为他披荆斩棘…可若真的没有心，又为何在源赖光将他同其余人一并提起时会心生愤懑呢？

但他是赖光的刀，天生便不会反驳赖光的话，鬼切低头："主人的教导，属下铭记在心。"他发闷的模样引得赖光轻快一笑，以手掐住他脸颊，将他头抬起，温热呼吸喷在泛红鼻头，"怎么？自认忠心，却不服管教？"

"属下没有…"鬼切不敢挣开掐住两颊的手，艰难吐出滑稽的鼻音，"属下、万没有…他想…只是…唔…"

"只是什么？"

"实一我雾主人尤于...！"

"……"

在失笑与保持威严间衡量了一下，赖光最终选择放开下属被掐得涨红的脸，谁料鬼切抓住他手指，慌乱地道："寻常人等自然不能与主人相比，即使是女子——"话到一半又停住，悄悄观察赖光反应，阴阳师当他语无伦次，好笑地接问："即使寻常女子也如何？"

少年模样的刀灵深吸一口气，豁出去道："即使再好的女子…也比不上主人。"

分明是发自肺腑的话，源赖光却觉出十分讽刺，五分在他认定鬼切不过在说胡话，寻常女性与男性皆有乾坤之差，鬼切至今未见过几个坤泽，怎能轻易一概而论？另外五分讽刺却在，身为坤泽，某种既愚蠢又毫无道理的天性令他本能地雀跃——为鬼切的坦诚，也为乾元直白的赞美。

或许世间乾坤本该如此，可既要逆天改命，又如何能遵从常理？

这一番千回百转，同许多人情世故一样，源赖光不解释，鬼切便不会疑惑，更不会花心神去理解，于源赖光而言再顺心不过，他需要的是一把纯粹而强大的刀，既能斩妖除魔，也能隔绝一切爱恨嗔痴念。为此他尽心培养出鬼切，自然不能令这柄刀产生一丝一毫的弱点。忠诚固然令人欣赏，铸造鬼切之艰难更造就了这把刀过度的忠诚心，赖光不太担心，只是假若鬼切在过程中被多余的事物所影响，哪怕是一缕一瞬即逝的杂念，都是赖光所不能容忍的。

如今这一把无双的利刃向他袒露渴求，他也将给予杯水车薪，绝无可能搭上一切。

再回神，却是鬼切先停了动作，正等他发令，那句大胆无比的话出口，源赖光虽不语，鬼切却看出了端倪，他的主人面上一片阴霾，显然十分不快。

鬼切回想自身作为，眼角偷瞄赖光肩上咬痕，心下不由忐忑几分。他实为珍惜这来之不易的机会，若因嘴拙或行为不当扰了主人心情，下一回便不知要等多久...纵然内心百般不愿，他仍是取了丢置的衣物，准备为主人穿上。

他将漆黑的足袋为赖光套上，又去够另一件，那只细长如同鹤足的脚碗却从他怀里遛走，径直踢向他腰间，他反射性接住，仍被迫跌坐了下去。

"主人...？"

不闻，不看，不思，不想，初次认知到乾坤有别时，源赖光如此命令他，鬼切毫不犹豫遵循，同时不免心生疑惑：因无论是乾是坤，在他眼中都无甚区别。他心尖上唯独一个人，只把源赖光放在那独一无二的位置上，更视乾坤之别如同无物，因而这一命令于他可谓多余了——除源赖光外，常世人与妖本就分毫都入不了他的眼。

而今他不禁怀疑，这是否又是一次考验？

刀灵会流血，但鲜少落汗，体力与耐力都为常人所不及，可赖光只需一双脚腕便能令他惶恐，被他亲手套上足袋的那只足准确无误踩在他腰上，堪堪抵着那处隆起。

刀灵像受惊的幼虎般猛地向后退却："主人…！您…？！"

阴阳师抬眼，表情淡然道："怎么？不愿意？"说着勾起嘴角，单腿勾住下属意图避开的腰，足尖微一用力把凌乱腰带挑开，露出底下高高挺立的器官，"之前的嚣张气焰可不都长在这里了？"

鬼切已涨红了脸，内里再如何非人，他也不过十几岁少年的认知，被挑开衣带的同时，有着斩鬼之名的刀灵便慌忙拿双手捂住了脸。

他是万不敢在此刻去看赖光的，却又忍不住从指缝间去偷看赖光踩在他腰上的足，那双足如同两只优美的白鸟，柔软羽翅圈着他狰狞的器物，任那肉器抵着，连羽间沾上了水液也不自知。阴阳师发现他的窥探，眼中兴味渐深，更用双足围住那鼓涨器物，在下属的惊呼中以脚背缓慢摩擦起来。刀灵发出一声堪称狼狈的惊喘，捂在面上的手松开，露出一双慌乱金瞳："不！请、请住手…！"

而源赖光以冷笑作答："言行不一，你今日犯的错可比往常多出几倍。"

"是属下愚、请您…呜、饶恕…"完全陷入无措境地的刀灵几乎连谨慎姿态也维持不住，握惯刀剑的双手颤抖，一手勉强捂住脸面，另一手去够在胯上作乱的足，却被踢开，"安分点，"他的主人呵斥他，甚至恶意地拿足尖去拨弄那热烫之物的顶端，"我说过，速战速决。"

可这哪是能速决的事呢？刀灵把脸埋在掌间，半点也不敢抬，赖光不满他的沉默，脚下用力踩了他一下，命令："抬起头。"

鬼切于是抬头，他不知自己此刻是何表情，但大约是能令他的主人感到愉快的，因他听见一声熟悉的轻笑，他的主人收回双足，终于赐予他一窥真实的机会。

"这是你的奖赏。"

高高在上的坤泽向着他的方向主动敞开了双腿。

若有一面镜子立在他身前，定能照出一张欢喜至极、以至扭曲了的脸。

浅淡的花香如潮水般退去了，取而代之利器特有的肃杀气息，如蚕蛹一般围上来，层层叠加，不至无法呼吸，却十足缠绵，只是那茧中的不是怯弱的蝶，而是羽翅丰满爪尖凌厉的鹤。

过于敏锐的感官在此时成了甜美的负担，鬼切初次感受到压力，好似行走在结着薄冰的湖上，而源赖光是仅露出湖面一角的雪山，他要靠近，便不可避免被拖入刺骨的湖水中，直到全身再无知觉。

只可惜面对源赖光，他从来都甘之如殆。

他嗅到冰雪消融的气味，阴阳师引领他的手指滑进己身裸露的腿间，直到已彻底融化的所在，他面红耳赤着，顺从地用上第三根手指。

"主人，您是否...无恙？"

源赖光呼吸絮乱着觑了他一眼，揪着他衣领将他拽近，从唇间吐出催促："我可未教过你行事拖沓。"

这一句话烧得刀灵耳背通红，下意识放开力道，三根手指没入窄小的洞口，温暖内里几乎即刻裹覆上来，毫无抗拒地吞没来者。

鬼切陡然不敢再动了。

他说不出话，动弹不得，只听见胸中心脏跳动声如雷贯耳，好似一道霹雳凌空劈下，将他整个身躯劈成两半，一半的他惊咤无比，明知此刻所为可谓大不敬，另一半的他贪恋指尖所触，贪那湿润，贪那柔软。这念头不齿到令他唾弃，却无法抑制地颤抖着，自赖光双腿间抬头，以与斩杀妖怪后寻求赞赏无二的姿态，既天真又狂热地请求：

"主人…！请容许属下…请容许……！"

"容许什么？"赖光指上薄茧轻轻蹭过按下他手腕，故意压低的视线似暗示，又似引诱，"你不是已经…在做了吗…？"

刀灵不自觉吞咽口水，喉头饥渴感更甚："若主人感觉不适，属下即刻便退——"话音戛然而止，只因一只戴着指套的手抓住他的手指，领他插进深处。

"哈…这…是你想做的…不是吗？"他的主宰者将闷哼压在齿间，眼中冷静神色失了一瞬，沁出一片水雾，却仍把着他的手阻止抽离："这便是坤泽天生可接纳他人之处…你可知…？"

刀灵罕见地皱眉："属下不知，但..."他的确不通人事，只本能不愿看见源赖光对己也如此狠绝的模样，本微红的面色被担忧取代，"…主人不应如此…"

然而本能与话语相驳，那三根属于他的、在他看来罪不容诛、胆大妄为的指已进到深处，指下湿软的洞穴往外吐着水液，顺着满是伤痕的掌根流下，浸湿了他的掌心。

鬼切清楚听见了自己的抽气声。

他终归红着脸大胆将手指插到了底，拨开层叠湿软的肉壁触到深处的入口，那处实在太过狭小了，将他试探的指尖轻轻撮住，又受惊般闭合回去，好似一个热烈而羞涩的梦境。刀灵不会做梦，即使有，梦里也只有源赖光一人，哪怕梦中一切都是虚幻，可在这一个梦里，他宁愿相信一切都是真实。

如今在他眼前的真实甜美如同梦幻，他的主人终于卸下无情的面具，在他的手占据体内最深处时不可抑制地颤了一下，身下穴洞微微缩着，几乎缱绻地夹紧了他，"嗯——"

那声音仅出了半句，赖光急促喘息着，把后半句失控的鼻音锁在齿间狠狠吞了回去。

他靠着屏风坐起身，近乎无情地拿腿踢开了茫然的鬼切。

"够了。"

鬼切恍然低头，看着那前一刻还埋在主人体内的自己的手掌，又抬头，似乎在等他发令。赖光闭着眼平复呼吸，苍白冷硬的背脊挨着彩绘屏风，屏风上绘着奇异巨大的妖鬼，头颅巨大，尖牙利齿，火红的发张牙舞爪，仿佛下一瞬便要扑出画外将白发的阴阳师撕吞入腹。利刃化成的刀灵在胸中暗暗发誓：我定不会令此发生。而执掌他身心的人类对此再清楚不过。

为了回应他的誓言，阴阳师对暂无二心的刀许下了一个弥天大谎。

他抓着刀灵湿濡的手指重新塞回身下，合着自己的指，一并撑开那仍吐着水液的洞穴，迫使它露出殷红入口。

不需明言，他相信他一手铸造的刀会懂得暗示。

或许出于过度自信，或许仅因兴味，源赖光在那呆坐当场的刀灵耳边缓声重复了一遍：

"不久后的退治，我要你竭尽全力，所见妖鬼皆斩，若能确保斩下酒吞童子的头颅…便来领取你真正的奖赏。"


End file.
